


You'll Learn Something New Everyday:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Performance, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revelations, Romance, Sexual Content, Singing, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve learns something else new about his new lover, & he likes it?, What does he say to Billy?, What does Billy respond with?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve learns something else new about his new lover, & he likes it?, What does he say to Billy?, What does Billy respond with?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy it with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was at a club, which was rare for him, cause he never was into this type of scene, But, when he met Billy Harrington, He decided to give a chance, cause he wants this new relationship to work, & so far it has been, for the past 2 months, that they are dating.

 

It was a decent place, He couldn't believe that Billy wanted to go here, so he was relaxing & enjoying the atmosphere, when all of a sudden, An announcement came over the PA System, _"Ladies, & Gentlemen, Give it up for Billy Harrington !"_, & everyone applauded, including Steve, who was shocked at this.

 

Billy came out, & he was ready to perform, He turned to the Club's House Band, & they started up the song, **_Because The Night_** , & he was really good, & he had the former seal spellbound, & the former seal listened to every word. When Billy was done, & everyone applauded once again, He went over to Steve, & asked, "What did you think ?", as he waited for answer.

 

"You were fabulous, I didn't know that you can sing like that, I learn something new about you everyday", The Five-O Commander said in awe, as he kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, & it just felt right, cause he was happy. "Likewise, I think I drag more secrets out of you, _**Sailor**_ ", Billy purred seductively, as he let his hand go underneath the table, & light travel up Steve's lower body, & caress his cock, making unbearable for him to withstand it.

 

"I...I....I think I am up for the challenge, Harrington", Steve said, as he removed his lover's hand away from his crotch, & then he took a sip of his drink, cause it suddenly got hot, Billy chuckled, cause he can make his man be all flustered like that, But then he got serious, "Steve, No matter what, I love you, No matter what happens, We are good for each other, I believe it, I hope you believe it too".

 

The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "I believe it, I believe in us, Also, I love you too, I would do anything for you, I hope you know that, Right ?", The Handsome Intelligence Officer smiled, & said, "I know, Baby, I know", They shared a kiss, & went to enjoy the rest of their time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
